Quel connard !
by Palinka
Summary: UA. Deux ans après sa douloureuse rupture d'avec Gale, Katniss se reprend en main avec un nouveau job, une nouvelle vie. Tout ce qu'elle espère, c'est un beau gosse en guise de collègue. Et elle sera servie… car il s'agit de son ex-plan cul.
1. Prologue

Aujourd'hui, ça fait tout juste deux ans.

Deux ans que Gale m'a quitté du jour au lendemain après trois ans d'amour intense. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Tout ce dont j'ai eu le droit était à un texto. Un misérable texto, aussi misérable que sa nouvelle copine, aussi misérable que sa nouvelle vie, heureux comme un imbécile. Tout lui réussit. Tout. Et moi, je suis presque six pieds sous terre.

Depuis deux ans, ma vie est inintéressante. Je suis à peu près restée au même point, je n'ai personne dans ma vie pour combler son absence et j'espère chaque soir un signe de sa part, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser ma souffrance, comprendre pourquoi il est réellement parti… même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

Gale a été mon premier, sexuellement parlant. Et c'était réciproque. Ma mère m'avait prévenu. Elle m'avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres et que je ferais mieux de me reconcentrer sur mes études, que je laissais de plus en plus en plan. Et qu'ai-je répondu ? Bordel, mais qu'ai-je répondu ce jour-là à ma mère ? Tenez-vous bien…

« **Il n'est pas comme les autres.** »

Oui, j'ai osé lui dire cette merde. Comme la dernière des abruties. Comme ces filles complètement niaises dont je me moque depuis l'âge de huit ans. J'étais devenue exactement ce que j'ai toujours haï. Mais j'étais tellement amoureuse…

Mon cul, qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Il est comme tous les autres, comme tous les hommes. Il a voulu voir si l'herbe n'était pas plus verte ailleurs. Il a voulu goûter aux plaisirs de la chair. Car je ne le satisfaisais pas. Il ne prenait pas son plaisir avec moi. Deux blaireaux du sexe, ce n'est pas ce qui va faire tourner l'usine.

Alors après trois ans, il est parti lamentablement. Et il n'est pas parti comme une fleur. Non. Monsieur a voulu marquer le coup. Alors pendant des mois, il a tout fait pour que je le haïsse. Et moi, complètement aveuglée par l'amour, je faisais de terribles efforts pour faire redémarrer mon couple, croyant dur comme fer que le problème venait de moi. Plus je faisais d'efforts, plus il me rejetait. Et quand il comprit que me rejeter n'était pas suffisant, il a commencé à m'insulter. Mal me traiter. Jusqu'au jour où il a pris les devants, en m'envoyant ce texto :

« **Maintenant, c'est officiel. Toi et moi c'est terminé.** »

Depuis je vis un enfer.

Ma mère en a rajouté des couches. Des « je t'avais prévenu », « tu ne m'écoutes jamais », « continue comme ça et tu vas tout rater dans ta vie »… Heureusement que ma sœur était là. Discuter avec elle remet les idées en place. Elle a beau être jeune, elle a été très franche avec moi sur son point de vue. Rien n'est grave. Il est parti, soit. La vie ne se termine pas là. Que s'arrêter à ce pauvre type était bien triste et qu'elle me savait capable de trouver un bien meilleur parti. Et puis, s'il est parti, s'il ne fait plus partie de ma vie, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre m'est destiné et qu'il s'agit là d'un mal pour un bien.

Elle est une fille qui est d'apparence fragile, mais garde une certaine froideur envers les garçons. C'est ce qui la rend si attirante à leurs yeux. Cette inaccessibilité. En moi, il ne voit que la fille chiante à problème qui va les agresser à la moindre conversation.

Pendant un an, je n'ai pas pu me laisser approcher par un garçon. Et puis, l'anniversaire de la première année de rupture approchant, il fallait absolument que je fasse quelque chose. Alors je me suis jetée dans le lit du premier venu… et ça a été l'extase. Le problème ne venait pas de moi…

Et puis je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles. Ce type a été un exutoire. Une histoire sans lendemain. Affaire classée.

Et je suis retombée en dépression. Après un an, Gale n'avait jamais cherché à me recontacter. J'avais des échos comme quoi il avait rencontré quelqu'un, qu'il avait un nouveau job, des projets… Et moi, case zéro. J'avais difficilement réussit à passer à l'année supérieure de mes études. Et toujours personne dans ma vie.

Puis, je me suis renfermée.

Je me suis jetée corps et âme dans mes études, ne pensant qu'à ça tout le temps et ait décroché une mention. C'était il y a cinq mois.

Depuis, beaucoup de choses ont basculé.

J'avais décidé de devenir une femme. A vingt-trois ans, il était grand temps. Nouvelle garde-robe, nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il était temps que j'aille rencontrer des hommes.

Je me suis jetée trop vite dans ce genre de soirées, de sorties entre copines. Madge a été d'un grand secours. Elle a su me laisser faire mes propres bêtises pour me prouver à moi-même que je pouvais plaire. Sans me juger.

Et puis un soir que je rentrais bredouille de soirée, Madge me laissa en plan pour roucouler avec son nouveau passe-temps. Je n'étais tombée que sur des lourdingues de premières, des cas sociaux du Capitole et des mecs déjà en couple à la recherche de quelque chose pour pimenter leurs vies. Comme cent pourcent des soirées qu'on s'organise Madge et moi.

La maudissant, j'attendais le train dans une gare miteuse. Je me lamentais pour la trente-trois mille deux cent quarante-septième fois sur ma vie de merde lorsque quelqu'un me dérangeât.

\- **C'est à vous ?**

Je fronce les sourcils avant de me retourner. Un beau brun aux yeux verts me temps un papier, m'interrogeant du regard.

\- **Je vous demande pardon**, je demande un peu brusquement avant d'essayer de radoucir mes traits.

\- **Ce papier, c'est le vôtre ?**

-**Non, je ne crois pas…**

Il semble un peu déçu et nous nous regardons un peu en silence, gêné. J'imagine qu'il se demande rapidement comment tenter une approche, puis semble se raviser.

\- **Oh, et bien… excusez-moi du dérangement. Bonne soirée…**

Il me fait un petit sourire timide et s'en va. Il avait l'air si mignon, quel dommage…

\- **Hé !** hurlais-je après avoir été bousculée par quelqu'un.

Mon épaule me fait mal et je me mets à frotter ma main dessus.

\- **Je suis désolé. Je vous ai fait mal ?**

\- **Quand même ! Marchez doucement la prochaine fois…**, dis-je d'une voix faible sans lui accorder un regard, concentrée sur mon épaule qui commence à me faire grimacer.

\- **Excusez-moi, j'étais pensif. Ça va aller ?**

**\- Ça devrait, oui…** dis-je en soupirant.

Je finis par lever les yeux pour regarder mon « agresseur ». Un type plutôt sportif, bon chic, bon genre, blond, les yeux clairs, un côté métrosexuel… Tout ce qui ne m'attire pas chez un mec quoi. Et pour parfaire le tout, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air à la fois fermé et niais ?

Il m'offre un petit sourire en coin coupable et semble moins pressé d'un coup.

**\- Vous prenez le train de 03h08 ?**

**\- Oui. Vous aussi, je suppose ?**

**\- C'est ça.**

J'acquiesce et détourne le regard pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas très envie d'être son amie. Je le vois néanmoins s'approcher doucement de moi.

\- **Ce n'est pas très prudent de s'aventurer dans cette gare à une heure pareille**, dit-il de manière protectrice.

\- **Oui, mais quand on a pas le choix, on fait avec…**

\- **J'imagine bien.**

Allait-il continuer à me parler toute la nuit ou allait-il me ficher la paix ?

\- **Où habitez-vous ?**

Bon. En temps normal, je lui aurai parlé de manière assez subtile pour qu'il comprenne que je m'en tape les burnes. Mais je suis tellement désespérée que je m'accroche à la moindre chaleur masculine.

**\- District 12. Et vous ?**

**\- District 13. On pourra faire le chemin ensemble, ce sera plus rassurant.**

Je profitais du passage d'un train sans arrêt qui nous plongea momentanément dans le noir pour faire les gros yeux et les lever au ciel. Bon sang, j'avais le droit à la totale lover boy ce soir.

Une fois le train arrivé, nous prîmes place l'un face à l'autre. Le voyage se passa correctement et cet homme m'intriguait de plus en plus.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien, semblait réellement se soucier de ma sécurité, ne regardais jamais mon décolleté plongeant ni mes jambes dénudées. Il ne parlait pas d'un éventuel rendez-vous, ne cherchait pas à savoir si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. Un parfait gentleman. Trop beau pour être vrai.

\- **Ah. On arrive au District 12**, déclare-t-il.

Je commence donc à me lever, inconfortée. Je ne sais pas si quel discours lui servir. Il s'est si bien comporté que je ne sais s'il attend de moi que je lui donne mon numéro ou autre. Puis, il se lève à son tour et fais mine de m'accompagner aux portes.

Je sors du train et m'emboîte le pas à l'extérieur. Je le dévisage le temps que le train quitte la gare, ne comprenant pas pourquoi me suivait-il.

\- **Vous ne vous rendez pas au district 13 ?** je lui demande suspicieuse.

Il sourit, comme démasqué et baisse le regard.

\- **Je voulais m'assurer que vous rentreriez bien saine et sauve. Et je vous ai un peu menti. Je n'habite pas au district 13, je vis aujourd'hui au district 5.**

Je hausse le sourcil et serre les dents avant de lui sourire.

**\- Je vois…**, dis-je la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Semblant ne pas suivre mon manège, il frappe dans ses mains, comme reprenant le contrôle de la situation.

\- **Bien**, dit-il. Ma**intenant que je suis rassuré, je vous souhaite une excellente…** \- il jette un œil à sa montre – **fin de nuit. Ce fût un plaisir. Rentrez bien.**

Il me fait un signe de la tête et un sourire chaleureux, puis s'en va reprendre le train en sens inverse.

Cet homme a disparu dans la nuit. Il n'a pas demandé mon numéro, ni même mon nom. Il n'a jamais eu ni de gestes, ni de regards déplacés à mon égard. Il s'est juste assuré qu'une jeune femme d'apparence sans défenses puisse sainement rentrer chez soi.

Un gentleman.

Un gentleman comme il n'en existe plus.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que pour une fois, dans ma vie, je puisse tomber sur un homme bien. Un homme qui me veut du bien.

Serait-ce trop beau pour être vrai ?

**Voilà une petite mise en contexte ! Pas grand chose, mais assez pour positionner l'intrigue ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais sachez que vous ne serez pas au bout de vos surprises :) Ne pensez pas que tout coulera de source... :p**

**Le narrateur de l'histoire ne sera pas Katniss. Ce sera un point de vue extérieur très concentré sur ses pensées. Et il y aura moins de pensées, plus de blabla. Le chapitre 1 est presque fini et plusieurs pages word de scènes pour la suite !**

**A très vite,**

**Palinka**


	2. Premier Jour de Travail

Hello à tous !

Voici le premier véritable chapitre ! Je change de suite le rating pour un M car je vais utiliser des mots crus et de toutes faons, vu l'évolution de l'histoire (sans trop spoiler), ça risque de devenir plutôt... "oulala" lol.

Je remercie très chaleureusement "**kinoum**" et "**PeetaIsOnfire**" pour leur review qui m'ont encouragée. J'espère que vous serez un peu plus nombreux à faire partager vos avis et surtout, vos appréhensions :)

Merci, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- **Katniss ! Maman au téléphone**

Katniss Everdeen leva les yeux au ciel avant de se reconcentrer sur sa natte. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour elle et l'appel de sa mère ne lui annonçait qu'un mauvais présage. Elle priait pour que sa sœur Primrose n'insiste pas et s'observa dans le miroir.

Voilà une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pris soin d'elle. C'était fou comme une chevelure fraîchement entretenue, un peu de maquillage et de l'espoir au fond des prunelles lui allaient si bien. Cette image d'elle-même la rassurait : voilà près de deux ans qu'elle se terrait dans l'ombre des autres jusqu'à s'oublier elle-même. Aujourd'hui, tout irait mieux.

Un de ses longs cheveux bruns s'était enroulé par mégarde autour de l'ongle de son index et elle se crispa un instant de douleur avant de se masser le crâne. Petit signe du début des dix plaies de Panem…

\- **Katniss, maman au téléphone, « j'ai dit »**, déclara totalement lasse Primrose sans daigner jeter un regard à sa sœur.

"**Ciel. Et de un.**

\- **Espèce de lâche**, marmonna Katniss avant de lui arracher le téléphone des mains.

\- **Je t'en prie, grande sœur chérie**, minauda-t-elle exagérément avant de s'en aller, le sourire aux lèvres.

Katniss soupira bruyamment tout en hésitant entre jeter le téléphone par la fenêtre et répondre à sa mère. Elle choisit la seconde, gardant en tête qui lui payait le loyer tous les mois…

\- **Quoi**, aboya-t-elle.

-**Katniss** ! s'offusqua Mrs. Everdeen. **Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevée !**

Katniss émit un petit rire avant d'inspecter ses dents dans le miroir.

\- **Tu ne m'as pas élevée tout court, alors…**

\- **Katniss…**

\- **Bon, c'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ?** coupa-t-elle court.

Mrs. Everdeen soupira et prit un instant pour formuler son encouragement.

\- **Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton premier jour de travail, ma chérie…**

\- **Je n'y crois pas… PRIMROSE ! Elle a encore tout cafté, hein ?**

**\- ****Comment ?!**

**\- ****PRIMROSE ! Ecoute, me souhaite rien du tout. C'est toujours la même chose avec toi…**

**\- ****Je… attends, ne recommence pas avec ça, ok ?**

**\- ****Quoi**, répondit Primrose depuis la salle de séjour à l'étage du dessous.

\- **Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, sale insecte ! Maman, ne me souhaite rien. A chaque fois que tu m'encourages ou me souhaite quelque chose, j'échoue lamentablement.**

\- **Tu es ingrate avec moi Katniss, je prie pour toi tous les jours…**

**\- ****Cesse donc ! Ne prie plus ! Dieu seul sait dans quelle merde tu vas me fourrer…**

**\- ****Tu vas trop loin ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, Katniss ?**

Katniss jeta son nécessaire de toilette dans l'armoire de la salle de bain et s'attela à l'étage du dessous pour se chausser. Elle ne manqua pas d'interpeller du regard sa petite soeur et de lui mimer un tranchement de la gorge, qui fut suivit par un rire goguenard de la part de l'intéressée.

\- ** Suis-je obligée de te rappeler que je suis ta mère ?**

\- **Presque tous les jours. Et figures-toi que je l'encaisse toujours pas...**

La mère de Katniss continuait à discourir tandis que sa fille laissait choir le combiné sur la table de la cuisine. Elle commença à se servir d'un jus de fruit lorsque sa meilleure amie Madge lui envoya un message.

_« Coucou toi ! Bon courage pour ton premier jour de boulot. J'espère que tu auras un super beau gosse en guise de collègue et qu'il sera cé-li-ba-taire ! hahahaha. Tu nous raconteras tout ce soir, on se retrouvera au Slang Café à 19 heures avec Az'. Soit pas en retard ! PS : Je me suis mise à la sorcellerie pour qu'un homme, enfin, te tombe du ciel ! »_

Katniss sourit devant le message de sa meilleure amie. Voilà une bonne journée qui s'annonçait ! Mais avant ça, elle aurait la peau de sa sœur Primrose.

\- **Tu ne m'auras pas, cette fois-ci**, dit-elle depuis le canapé du salon, semblant ayant lu dans les pensées de sa grande sœur.

Lorsque Katniss franchit les portes de sa nouvelle entreprise, un doux parfum enivra ses sens. La voilà. Voilà enfin le début de sa nouvelle vie, de sa nouvelle vraie vie. Une page se tourne enfin, pour en écrire une autre, d'une feuille vierge, d'un blanc immaculé.

\- **Mademoiselle Everdeen ?**

Une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge s'approcha vers elle d'un regard bienveillant. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique qui lui donnait à la fois une classe folle et faisait pâlir de jalousie Katniss.

\- **Oui**, répondit l'intéressée sur le même ton.

\- **Bienvenue chez Panem RailWay Company. Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous guider à votre étage.**

Katniss acquiesça. Elle était incapable de prononcer quelque mot que ce soit. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de luxe, jamais aucun petit boulot ne lui avait fait cet effet là… la fierté.

Car Katniss avait fait des pieds et des mains pour en arriver là. Il s'agissait de son premier vrai travail, avec des responsabilités. Elle avait la charge d'étudier de nouvelles propositions, d'étudier de nouveaux plans de structure pour les gares et stations de demain. Panem avait tout à construire. Le Capitole était parfait tel qu'il était, mais les districts avaient besoin de fraicheur et de nouveauté. Le réseau ferroviaire allait être développé et Katniss sentait l'excitation la gagner. Elle allait être le moteur de cette nouvelle société et enfin, elle se sentait exister.

\- **Votre bureau se situe au 14****ème**** étage, au département des études et projets. Vous utiliserez l'ascenseur bleu – celui réservé aux cadres, bien entendu**, déclara l'hôtesse dans un petit rire.

\- ** Apparemment, nous ne devons pas nous mélanger au reste du peuple**, poursuivit Katniss.

L'hôtesse lui rendit son sourire non sans appuyer son regard sur le sien. Au Capitole, il était très important de séparer les différentes catégories sociales. Et cela faisait doucement sourire Katniss. Sa famille avait longtemps vécu dans la misère et depuis qu'elle travaillait pour avoir un peu d'argent de côté, elle devenait un poids en moins pour le porte-monnaie de sa mère. Prim travaillant depuis ses 16 ans, la vie était beaucoup plus simple pour ressembler au plus près à la jeunesse dorée du Capitole. Et aujourd'hui, fusse la consécration…

\- **Mademoiselle Everdeen ?** l'interpela l'hôtesse.

Katniss revint à la réalité. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de l'allée.

\- ** Excusez-moi, je…**

**\- Je vous en prie. Le calvaire ne durera plus très longtemps !**

**\- Ah mais ce n'est pas un calvaire**, répondit rapidement Katniss, **c'est juste que…**

**\- Je plaisantais, Mademoiselle Everdeen**, dit-elle en souriant. **Si je peux me permettre un conseil, restez sur vos gardes. A chaque instant.**

L'hôtesse se rapprocha dangereusement et baissa de deux tons afin de s'adresser à elle.

\- ** Je viens moi aussi du district 12 et j'étais promue à un beau poste. Pas aussi prestigieux que le vôtre, mais certainement pas « hôtesse ». Je ne suis pas naïve, mais j'ai été trop impressionnée par ce qui s'offrait à moi. La concurrence est rude et ne vous laissez jamais marcher sur les pieds. Par chance, vous n'aurez que peu de comptes à rendre à votre hiérarchie. Mais n'oubliez jamais qu'ici, vous ne serez jamais pour eux une habitante du Capitole. Toujours une étrangère. Mais…**

L'hôtesse tiqua et cligna des yeux avant de regarder autour d'elle que personne ne les écoutait.

\- ** Ce que j'essaye de vous dire… montrez leur. Montrez leur que vous n'êtes pas une idiote et qu'une personne comme nous peut diriger des gens comme eux.**

Katniss l'observait étrangement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'hôtesse la mettait en garde aussi brusquement. Après tout, elle connaissait le monde impitoyable du travail et des ambiances hypocrites. Elle avait même été à la bonne école : le lycée. De quoi devait-elle se méfier ?

\- **Dernière chose, dit-elle avant qu'elles ne s'engagent dans l'ascendeur bleu, les vrais ennemis ne sont ceux que vous croyiez.**

Les pupilles de Katniss se rétractèrent et elle n'eût pas le temps de croiser son regard qu'elle se fit bousculée dans l'ascenseur avant la fermeture des portes.

\- ** Je te jure, Cynthia… Il a ce truc ! Aucune fille ne peut l'approcher, je me demande s'il n'est pas déjà marié…**

**\- Impossible. Jake, le second de M. Plumbergen, est plutôt proche d'Andrew, du service RH. Figure toi qu'Andrew est son meilleur ami ! Bref, Jake racontait sa soirée de naze dans l'ascenseur, et disait qu'Andrew tannait notre blondinet préféré à propos du mariage et de trouver la femme de sa vie.**

Les deux jeunes femmes à peine plus âgées qu'elle se regardaient tous sourires en gloussant honteusement. Katniss haussait le sourcil de dégoût. Etaient-ce ses nouvelles collègues ? Comme lui répondre, l'une des deux femmes se retourna vers l'hôtesse et la salua poliment, tandis que l'autre la toisait vulgairement. Aucune des deux ne fit attention à Katniss. Elles descendirent de l'ascenseur au même étage, le 8ème , et s'engouffraient dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

\- **Service comptabilité**, dit l'hôtesse, avec cet imperturbable sourire serein.

\- **Merci**, dit Katniss gênée.

Elle l'observa un peu plus longuement en silence. Elle était vraiment belle. Si bienveillante, si parfaite… Voilà une fille qu'elle voulait avoir comme amie, mais là voilà embarquée dans un autre monde, bien loin du sien…

\- **Elles ne sont pas bien méchantes, mais veillez à leurs rappeler souvent qui vous êtes.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- Supérieure.**

« _Ting !_ »

Katniss était arrivée à son étage. Il s'agissait d'un énorme espace ouvert, avec des centaines de plans affichés sur les murs. L'étage était clair et traversé par les rayons du soleil quelques box étaient installés à droite et à gauche, mais un mur de pierre avec une grande porte d'un blanc cassé coupait l'espace en perpendiculaire.

L'ensemble de l'étage ne semblait pas être occupé. A vrai dire, une femme de ménage et un très jeune homme étaient affairés d'une part et d'autre. Peu de bureaux semblaient être installés, donc peu de collègues à côtoyer.

Elle entendait déjà soupirer de tristesse Marge. Elle, qui mijotait déjà au-dessus de son chaudron de sorcière afin d'invoquer les dieux en faveur de la vie sentimentale de Katniss. C'était peine perdue.

\- **Votre bureau est au fond, derrière le mur de pierre**.

« _**Encore mieux**_ » se dit Katniss. Déjà que le karma lui pissait dessus, le voilà entrain de…

\- **Est-ce normal qu'il n'y ait presque personne ?** demanda Katniss en se retournant brusquement, coupant l'allure de l'hôtesse.

\- ** Oui, c'est normal, nous sommes lundi. Il y a peu de monde au bureau, le lundi. La plupart de vos collègues sont des ouvriers…**

_**« Des… ouvriers ? Donc des hommes ?! »**_ hurla mentalement Katniss. Elle remercia soudainement sa sorcière bien-aimée et tenta de dissimuler son sourire nerveux.

\- ** … et passe la majeure partie de leur temps de travail sur le terrain, à se charger de la maintenance. Ils sont généralement là le jeudi et vendredi.**

**\- D'accord…**

Katniss reprit la marche et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle se retourna vers l'hôtesse et croisa le regard du jeune homme. Katniss savait qu'elle était jeune, mais celui-là ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans à ses yeux. Il baissa rapidement le regard, rouge de honte. L'hôtesse déverrouilla la porte, jeta un regard furtif au jeune homme et pouffa discrètement de rire.

\- ** Le pauvre, être le plus jeune ici ne l'a pas aidé à s'extravertir…**

**\- Pourquoi ça, je suis jeune moi aussi…**

**\- Justement, vous allez vous aussi devoir redoubler d'efforts pour vous faire respecter. Non-seulement 85% de votre service est composé d'hommes…**

_**« Que Jupiter bénisse ton chaudron, Madge ! »**_

\- ** …Mais quasiment tous sont pères de famille…**

_**« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. »**_

**\- … et – Mademoiselle Everdeen ? Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Oui… oui… vous disiez ?**

**\- Je disais que vous deviez vous douter qu'ils ne se laisseront pas mener par le bout du nez. La plupart n'acceptent pas l'idée de se faire diriger par un homme qui a l'âge de leur fils, alors maintenant avec vous…**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Je disais simplement que de savoir qu'une jeune femme va…**

**\- Non, coupa Katniss, qui donc a l'âge de leur fils ?**

**\- Votre partenaire.**

Katniss resta un moment bloquée, tandis que l'hôtesse lui tenait la porte afin d'entrer dans son bureau. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle aurait « un partenaire ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? On lui avait pourtant bien spécifié à l'embauche qu'il leur fallait quelqu'un de très autonome, sachant mener des travaux en tout indépendance, savoir diriger et déléguer quelques tâches…

\- Je** ne savais pas que j'aurai un partenaire…**

**\- Mais comment voulez-vous mener à bien vos travaux, dans ce cas ? **

**\- Attendez, je ne comprends pas…**

**\- Vous êtes la personne donc il avait besoin. Il était plus un homme de terrain, et très vite il a développé un sens commercial grâce à son mentor. Il ne pouvait pas être à la fois au bureau en train de « créer » et sur le terrain à mener les travaux.**

**\- Donc je suis sa petite assistante personnelle ?**

L'hôtesse recula pour mieux l'observer et secoua la tête.

\- **Non, sa partenaire. Vous travaillerez conjointement à faire en sorte qu'un projet mûrisse dans votre esprit grâce à ses analyses, pour ensuite les retranscrire dans la vie réelle.**

Tout cela résonnait très mal dans tête. Cette hôtesse en savait beaucoup trop à son goût…

\- **Vous m'avez l'air d'être très calée sur le sujet…**

**\- Oh**, dit-elle en un petit sourire tandis qu'elle lui remettait son jeu de clefs sur son nouveau bureau, **c'est parce-que je suis plutôt proche de lui…**

_**« Evidemment… »**_

**\- Ah mais pas du tout !** répondit l'hôtesse à Katniss qui avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte, **c'est mon meilleur ami depuis la primaire.**

Katniss afficha un air de surprise lorsque que le «_ ting_ » de l'ascenseur sonna et la fit sortir de son hébétude.

\- **Votre patron arrive, tachez de faire bonne impression**, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle recula de quelques centimètres lorsque le nouveau patron de Katniss entra en grande pompe dans le bureau.

Il était grand, athlétique, blond comme les blés et les cheveux lui arrivant presque aux épaules. Ses lunettes de soleil lui donnait l'air d'un surfeur échoué dans un building, tandis que son allure donnait quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le sérieux de son poste et celui d'un macchabé retrouvé dans une cuve de vin.

\- **Ma-de-moi-selle E-ver-deen. Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue…,** dit-il tout en retirant ses lunettes et en l'observant de haut en bas. **Haymitch Abernathy**, dit-il en lui serrant la main. **Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.**

**\- De même**, répondit doucement Katniss, quelque peu choqué par l'allure de son nouveau patron.

Des ridules marquaient son regard lorsqu'il souriait, mais ce qui était très impressionnant était la rougeur de ses yeux, qui marquait la gravité de son alcoolisme indéniable. Il dégageait une si forte odeur de vin que Katniss dû se retenir de se boucher le nez devant lui.

\- **Où est donc « Joli Cœur » ? « Dans les bouchons », je parie, hein ?** dit Haymitch à l'hôtesse, moqueur.

Celle-ci s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais son sourire en coin approuvait les dires de son patron.

\- **Allo ? Ouais, c'est Haymitch. Non...non…ne me dis sort pas la vieille excuse du tunnel, n'oublie pas qui te signe ton chèque à la fin du mois… quoi ? Comment ça, la compta ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Où es-tu ? « Dans les bouchons », mais ça m'aurait étonné, tiens… Et dis-moi, ces bouchons, ils faisaient du 95C ? Quoi ? du 105D ?! Oh mon garçon ! Mais je t'aurai donné la journée, moi, si j'avais su !**

_**« Non mais quelle horreur… »**_, pensa Katniss. Elle observa l'hôtesse qui faisait semblant de vomir devant Haymitch, mais souriait devant la bêtise de son patron. Que faisait-elle donc là ?

\- **Pas de panique, on se fait vite à leur humour…**

**\- Vous croyez…**, chuchota Katniss, pas convaincue pour un sou.

\- **Bon, magne-toi. Ta nouvelle collaboratrice est là. On se retrouve à la réunion de 11 heures.**

Haymitch raccrocha sèchement avant de glisser son portable dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- ** Il sera d'ici cinq minutes, il arrivait à l'accueil, qui est d'ailleurs vide depuis plusieurs minutes, je crois, n'est-ce pas ?** dit-il en se tournant vers l'hôtesse.

\- ** Oui, j'y accoure Haymitch !**

**\- A plus tard, mes donzelles.**

_**« Mes quoi ? »**_

**\- Mes « quoi » ? « Donzelles » **? demanda Katniss après qu'Haymitch ait quitté l'étage.

\- **Il est un peu spécial, mais c'est un bon patron.**

**\- Vraiment ? Et après ce sera quoi ? La claque sur les fesses ?** enragea Katniss.

Katniss était très portée sur l'actualité en ce qui concernait le harcèlement sexuel au travail.

\- **Pas de panique ! De toute façon, je pense que vous aurez mieux à faire que de vous acharner sur Haymitch. D'ailleurs si je peux me permettre un conseil, éviter de coucher avec votre futur collaborateur.**

\- **Je vous demande pardon ?**

_**« Avec ce que je viens d'entendre, je ne risque pas de coucher avec ce genre de porc. »**_

**\- Vous avez bien entendu. Ne faîtes pas partie de ces sombres idiotes qui lui sont tombées comme des mouches à ses pieds. Je vous fais confiance pour ça**, dit-elle agrémenté d'un clin d'œil.

Katniss ne sut pas quoi lui répondre et hocha simplement la tête. Mais quel genre d'entreprise était-ce ? L'hôtesse prit donc congés en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, lorsque Katniss l'interpela.

\- **Oui**, fit l'hôtesse.

\- **Avec toutes ces présentations, je ne connais même pas votre nom. Comment vous appelez-vous ?**

**\- Oh, je suis désolée ! J'en oubliais mes bonnes manières. Je m'appelle Delly. Delly Cartwright.**

**\- Bien, sourit Katniss. A bientôt Delly.**

**\- A bientôt, Katniss !**

Delly s'engouffrait dans les escaliers, et Katniss sentit le vide s'accaparer d'elle. Elle décida d'attendre son collaborateur dans son bureau, afin de donner la meilleure image d'elle-même : sérieuse et disciplinée. En se retournant, elle croisa le regard apeuré de son jeune collègue et lui fit un petit sourire contrit, qu'il lui renvoya.

A peine eu-t-elle le temps de se réinstaller à son bureau que le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit. La nervosité commençait à la gagner, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle décida de manipuler les objets qui ornaient son espace de travail afin de s'occuper les mains, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle plissait le nez malgré elle.

Elle entendait une voix d'homme au loin, certainement celle de son collaborateur, mais tout tournait au ralentit. Elle sentait une odeur, certainement le parfum de son collaborateur, mais tout tournait au ralentit. Elle sentait dans tout son corps, ses pas résonner contre les murs et lui fouetter les bras, les jambes, la tête, le cœur.

Elle connaissait cette voix.

Elle connaissait ce parfum.

Elle connaissait ce rythme de pas.

Tous ses poils s'hérissaient sur son corps et une violente chaleur lui brûlait les entrailles. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cela, c'était il y a quatre mois. Elle ressentait encore dans sa bouche la chaleur ardente de ses lèvres. Elle sentait dans son cou les milliards de morsures et les jours de douleurs qui s'ensuivaient. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les émotions ressenties chaque jour à ses côtés, de l'ascenseur émotionnel qui était son lot quo-ti-dien. Elle pensait avoir oublié ça. Elle pensait réellement qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose sans importance au prorata de son vécu, mais non.

Tout lui revenait.

Y compris ces nuits sans fin… tout lui revenait. Elle sentait sa gorge s'irriter de seconde en seconde, comme si elle avait hurlé toute la nuit. Comme si elle avait hurlé de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. Comme si elle avait hurlé sans relâche. Sans répits.

Et toutes ces émotions, multipliées par un milliard au cube, lui giflaient le visage jusqu'à en devenir rouge.

Rouge de gêne.

Rouge de honte.

_**« Non. Ça ne peut pas être lui… C'est impossible. C'est impossible… »**_

Et il ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée. Katniss sentit ses mains se crisper sur sa table et sa tête refusa de se relever vers lui.

Elle était bloquée.

\- ** Heeee-lo**, fit son collaborateur enjoué avant de laisser tomber son sourire pour observer avec perplexité sa nouvelle collaboratrice.

Katniss garda la tête baissé, mais tenta de relever le regard, en vain.

Le collaborateur haussa les sourcils attendit un instant, puis referma délicatement la porte derrière lui en silence.

Les deux bureaux se faisant face, il prit le sin de retirer sa veste, de l'accrocher au porte-manteau tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le crâne de sa partenaire. Il prit son temps avant de s'installer, n'émettant aucun commentaire.

Katniss se sentait de plus en plus honteuse et tentait de calmer sa respiration pour pouvoir lui faire face. Plus de doute, c'était belle et bien lui. Elle reconnaitrait son odeur entre mille. Celui-ci s'était bien calé sur son siège.

\- **Et bien… bonjour, tout d'abord**, débuta-t-il. **Je ne sais pas si c'est de la… timidité de votre part…**

_**« Lui et ses paroles soi-disant bienveillantes… dis tout simplement que je suis folle ! »**_

\- **… quoi qu'il en soit, je vais tout de même me présenter, je suis…**

**\- Je sais qui tu es. **

**\- Pardon ?**

Sa voix avait changé. Elle savait que sa propre voix à elle lui disait quelque chose. Elle le connaissait peu. Mais elle le connaissait bien.

Katniss inspira profondément très discrètement et releva les yeux vers lui.

\- ** Tu es Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Tu es né le 1er décembre, tu es sagittaire du premier décan. Tu habites le district 5. Tu conduis une Mercedes Classe C et tu es fan de rap américain.**

Peeta la dévisagea, le regard insondable. Mais Katniss ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- **Tu ne manges que dans des fast-foods, tu ne jures que par le chocolat et l'impatience et toi, ça ne fait qu'un.**

Peeta haussa les sourcils, l'expression toujours indéchiffrable. Katniss termina.

\- **Et tu es un sacré sale fils de pute.**

Katniss venait de déverser toute sa haine en une seule phrase. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé un seul instant, dans chacun de ses scénarios d'éventuelles retrouvailles, se confronter à cette phrase.

\- **Toi et moi**, commença Peeta d'une voix étrangement calme,** on se connait ?**

_**« Non mais quel CONNARD ! »**_

* * *

_**Aaaaaaah non, ne me tuez pas. La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture, mais les reviews me donnent envie de carburer, alors n'hésitez pas ! Même si c'est pour faire de mauvaises remarques, je suis preneuse. Mais n'oubliez pas, il s'agit d'un UA :)**_

_**J'espère que vous aurez aimé, car j'aime encore plus écrire le prochain chapitre!**_

_**A bientôt, **_

_**Palinka**_


	3. Réunion de comères - extrait

Hello tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, **je tiens à m'excuser pour l'inexcusable**. J'avais commencé cette fanfiction il y a plusieurs mois pendant mon séjour à l'étranger. J'avais pleins de projets pour cette histoire (j'ai d'ailleurs l'idée de la suite et comment elle se termine) J'ai écrit il y a longtemps un morceau du chapitre suivant, que je n'ai pas terminé mais que vous allez retrouver plus bas comme une mise en bouche.

Etant rentrée en France et avec beaucoup plus de temps libre, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre sérieusement car j'ai envie de la continuer et terminer en bonne et due forme ! Mes aventures à l'étranger ont nourrit mon imagination et je compte faire dévier un tantinet ma trame avec des anecdotes ultra réelles !

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite et que vous m'excuserez du temps incalculable à refaire surface. J'espère aussi que vous serez au rendez-vous.

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Du moins, il n'est pas complet. Il s'agit d'une légère mise en bouche, un extrait en attendant la suite. Il n'était pas prévu que je la coupe ainsi, mais ça me permettra de commencer le chapitre 4 de la bonne manière.**

Je vous remercie également pour vos superbes reviews, vos favoris et vos lectures. J'en suis très touchée ! J'espère y répondre très vite.

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt (moins d'une semaine).

_Palinka_

* * *

_19h12_

Comme à son habitude, Katniss Everdeen n'était jamais à l'heure à ses rendez-vous.

Elle venait de descendre de son train qui l'avait amené en périphérie du district 1. Elle emprunta la ruelle sur la droite et la longea rapidement. Le Slang Café était un pub situé à l'angle du bout de cette ruelle. Un petit coin en terrasse leur était presque toujours réservé à Katniss et ses amies, qui était parfaitement aménagé afin d'être à la fois dans un cocon douillet et à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrets.

Lorsqu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à franchir et à traverser le passage piéton, son amie Azel se leva de sa chaise et la pointa du doigt.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir passé une journée de merde, sinon je t'aurai engueulée comme les cent soixante-treize dernières fois.

Un franc sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Katniss lorsqu'elle vit son amie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Oh, tu nous as beaucoup manqué…, soupira Katniss après l'avoir pris dans ses bras.

\- Vous aussi…

Katniss embrassa furtivement Madge avant de prendre place.

\- Alors ça y est, tu es revenue pour de bon ? interrogea Katniss.

\- Oui… jusqu'à la prochaine mission !

\- Alors raconte-nous, comment c'était ?

Madge et Azel se consultèrent du regard avant que cette dernière ne lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Elle nous fait son habituelle technique pour gagner du temps ?

Katniss serra les dents. Elle savait que son texto n'était pas tombé dans les oubliettes, mais parler à chaud de sa première journée de travail et de sa particulière rencontre lui nouait l'estomac.

\- Oui, répondit Madge en sortant son téléphone de son sac. Mais qu'elle essaye donc, je veux tout savoir !

\- Je vous entends…

\- Ben j'espère bien que tu nous entends, la coupa Azel.

Madge consulta son téléphone et pria Azel d'aller chercher leurs commandes et celle de Katniss au bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Katniss à Madge.

\- Je reprends ton texto. Car je pense que dans ton esprit, ça doit être alerte rouge.

Katniss bouillonnait. Lorsqu'elle avait envoyé son texto plus tôt dans la journée, elle était complètement sonnée. Après la réplique cinglante de son nouveau collègue, elle s'enfuît vers les toilettes et déversa sa colère sur son téléphone. La colère redescendue, elle n'avait aucune envie de remettre le sujet « Peeta Mellark » sur la table. Pas maintenant qu'elle était là pour se détendre et échapper un peu plus à la monotonie de sa vie sentimentale.

\- Laisse tomber, non ? tenta Katniss.

\- Fallait pas me raconter ta vie, dit-elle en l'appuyant du regard.

Azel revint avec les trois consommations de la tablée et reprit sa place. Elle jeta un œil à Madge qui se rapprocha de la table afin de parler plus discrètement.

\- Ton texto était intriguant. Si tu le permets, je vais le relire et on remet ça sur le tapis.

Katniss prit son verre et entama son mojito. La soirée allait être longue. Très longue.

\- « Je suis dans la merde. STOP – Je veux mourir. STOP – Que ce connard aille au diable. STOP – Je vais me suicider dans la cuvette. STOP – Peeta Mellark est mon collègue. STOP – Je suis fichue. STOP – Trouve moi un nouveau job. STOP »

Azel se retint de rire sous le regard noir de Katniss. Cette dernière savait pertinemment qu'Azel minimiserait l'histoire qu'elle a eue avec Peeta et ne supportait que rarement ses remarques sur sa vie sentimentale.

Katniss ferma les yeux et ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement.

\- On t'écoute, Katniss, encouragea Azel.

Katniss rouvrit les yeux et s'adressa à Marge.

\- Holy shit ! J'ai vraiment la vie de merde la plus merdique de tout le merdier merdeux de Panem !

Katniss se prit la tête dans les mains alors que Madge tentait de la consoler d'une tape maladroite sur l'épaule.

\- Bon sang, il bosse en face de moi, Madge ! Moi qui voulait vraiment me donner un sacré coup de pied dans le cul pour enfin avancer, et le mec qui m'a utilisé comme vide-couilles, le seul qui ait réussi à me berner comme une gamine de douze ans, se retrouve être mon coéquipier dans TOUS, je dis bien TOUS les travaux des deux prochaines années…

\- Katniss…, commença Marge, réellement affectée par la peine de son amie, dis-toi que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, tu as connu pire, non ?

Katniss roula des yeux et soupira. Evidemment qu'elle avait connu pire en matière de déception amoureuse. Mais jamais en tant qu'humiliation. Jamais un homme, de toute sa vie entière, ne s'était fichu d'elle à ce point. Même Gale, pourtant devenu exécrable au fil de leur relation, restait un parfait gentleman à côté de ce guignol blond, cousin de Lucifer.

Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été sur ses gardes.

\- Sans vouloir vous déranger dans vos jérémiades, coupa Azel après avoir fini de siroter son White Russian, c'est qui Peeta ?

Katniss roula à nouveau des yeux en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains tandis que Madge s'excitait seule sur son siège.

\- Merde, Azel ! s'exclama Madge en jetant son olive sous le coup de la pression. Pardon, M'sieur – l'olive avait atterri dans l'entrejambe d'un homme en pleine déclaration d'amour – où vivais-tu ces six derniers mois, bon sang ?

\- Au Kenya.

\- Oui, bon…, déclara Madge face au regard lassé de son amie. Mais quand même, on te racontait tout ! Tu n'es pas même fichu de retenir ce qu'on te dit.

\- Excuse-moi si je tentais d'éradiquer la faim dans le monde !

Katniss s'esclaffa, tandis que Madge lui jeta un regard très appuyé qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée.

\- Parce-que tu crois que faire du quad dans la jungle et apprendre à des enfants de huit ans « Frère Jacques », c'est leur donner à manger ? Arrête donc ton char, Azel. Tu passais ton temps libre à coucher avec un infirmier de Médecins sans Frontières…

\- Bon, nous nous éloignons du sujet principal, là. Peeta, Peta, Prouta, je ne sais plus moi ! C'est qui celui-là, racontez-moi tout.

Madge croisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel, puis reporta son attention sur Katniss, qui se sentait fondre sur son siège.

\- Raconte-lui, Madge…, implora Katniss du bout des lèvres.

\- Je ne raconterai jamais aussi bien que toi…

\- Oh… pitié…, Mazelle, Madge te racontera.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit Azel en serrant les dents. J'ai horreur de ce nom.

\- Et moi je ne supporte pas ton surnom, ça me rappelle mon ex.

Azel leva la main comme pour gifler Katniss et se retint.

\- Passe à autre chose, merde !

\- T'es vraiment vache…

\- Ne fais pas ta chochotte, déclara Azel.

Katniss inspira un bon coup, posa ses mains à plat sur la table ronde, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Azel.

\- Je suis tombée sur « Ze Connard ».

Katniss attendit une réaction de la part de son amie, qui ne vint pas.

\- Non, sérieux ? C'est juste ça l'histoire ?

\- Azel ! Je suis tombé sur un pur connard !

\- Attends Katniss, pour toi, tous les hommes sont des connards. Ton ex est un connard, ton chat est un connard, ton boucher est un connard…

\- Elle a raison, ajouta Madge.

\- … même ton tournevis est un connard, poursuivit-elle. Regarde, la dernière fois qu'on a skypé, tu t'es cogné l'orteil et tu l'as traité de connard…

\- Non mais on s'arrête trente secondes de se fendre la poire, oui… ? dit Katniss, excédée.

\- …j'ai même fini par croire que « connard » dans ton vocabulaire, c'était comme pour « schtroumpf ». Je me « schtroumpfe » vachement bien, tout ça quoi…

Madge se massa le crâne et héla un serveur.

\- Un autre Martini, s'il vous plaît. Un double.

\- Bien, madame.

Azel continuait sur sa lancée jusqu'à ce que Katniss lève les bras en signe de paix.

\- Ok. T'as gagné. Je vais reprendre mon histoire depuis le début.

\- Accroche-toi bien, Azel, avertit Madge.

\- Madge… , soupira Katniss.

Madge fit un signe à Azel de se rapprocher de Katniss et celle-ci se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'était il y a cinq mois. Je rentrais de soirée, seule – elle insista sur ce point en jetant un regard appuyé à Madge qui se pinçait les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Et…


End file.
